


Chores

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Chores, Community: slashthedrabble, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Laundry, Living Together, M/M, True Love, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Although there are chores needing doing, sleep takes priority, but come morning Ryo is determined to at least take care of the laundry.





	Chores

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 503: Dirty Laundry at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Working overtime on a big case left precious little time for the routines of daily life; for the last three weeks about all Dee and Ryo had done was work, eat, sleep, then drag themselves out of bed to do it all over again. It had been tough, but now the case had been put to bed and they could finally resume something resembling a normal life. According to Dee that meant catching up on sleep. 

Ryo fretted about the chores that had been piling up while they worked up to sixteen hours a day, but he felt exhausted enough that he let himself be persuaded they could wait while he got some badly needed rest. He and Dee didn’t even bother to eat before crawling beneath the covers, they didn’t have the energy; there’d be time enough for that the following day too.

Knowing they had the next three days off, the last thing Dee did before falling asleep was turn off the alarm clock. They slept deeply for a good twelve hours, not waking until almost noon the following day.

“We should just take it easy today,” Dee told his lover.

“You can if you want, but I’m going to get a load of laundry on; we’re about out of clean underwear and socks,” Ryo reminded him.

“So we’ll go commando, or better yet, just stay in bed all day. Problem solved.” Dee rolled onto his back and tucked his hands behind his head. “Laundry isn’t goin’ anywhere. Hey! Where’re ya goin’?” He wasn’t fast enough to keep Ryo from slipping out of bed. 

“I told you; I’m going to freshen up, get the laundry going, then see about breakfast.”

Dee groaned as his stomach rumbled. “You just had to mention food, didn’t ya?” He scowled at Ryo as he threw the covers back and slid his legs off the bed. “Now I’m hungry!”

Ryo just laughed and vanished into the bathroom.

By the time he came out, Dee had upended the overflowing laundry basket and was sorting its contents into light and dark. “That’s a sight I wasn’t expecting.”

“Yeah, well, figured if you had your mind set on doin’ laundry I’d better help. Get it done quicker that way. We can put one load on in our machine, then take the rest down to the laundry room. It can be doin’ while we have breakfast.” 

That was actually a good plan. “Okay, I’ll take this lot downstairs while you shower; we can throw the towels and bed sheets in our machine, put fresh sheets on the bed later.”

For once Dee was too hungry to suggest they thoroughly mess up the sheets already on the bed before stripping it. Any activities of the strenuous kind would have to wait until he’d been fed, otherwise he wouldn’t have the energy. “Fine, but once the laundry’s done and dried, everything else gets left until tomorrow or the day after, and that includes ironing. Deal?”

“Sounds fair to me!”

The End


End file.
